mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chilbo
|code = SN8WITA11}} Chilbo is a Frosticon Mixel. Description Personality Chilbo is a total know-it-all with a translucent frozen brain and a looong answer for absolutely everything that usually puts the other Frosticons right to sleep. Physical Appearance Chilbo is mainly blue in color. His body and face act as one shape. He has a slight overbite with two large teeth pointing downwards. The outsides of his body are darker blue. He has a dark blue protrusion jutting out of the base of his back. He has large dark blue arms that widen at the ends. He has two claws on each, black at the bottom and white at the tips. His legs are short with tall dark blue feet with a single light blue toe. He has a large icy brain on the top of his head. He has an eye on each side with thick black eyebrows. Ability TBA Biography First adventures Chilbo was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Memorable Quotes None so far. Set Information Chilbo was released as part of the Series 5 Mixels sets in the June 2015 product wave. His product number is 41539 and contains 65 pieces. In-Booklet code Chilbo's in-booklet code in Mixels Rush is SN8WITA11, which is SnowItAll when decoded. Trivia *His name comes from the word "chill", which is probably a double reference to the temperature and the lazy lifestyle of the Frosticons. *He, along with Zorch, Burnard, and Forx, has prominent eyebrows. **Out of all of them, Chilbo has the largest eyebrows. *He resembles a sloth. **This may hint that he is slow due to the fact that sloths are slow in real life, and that for the most part, the original Frosticons (apart from Flurr) were slow. *He resembles Slumbo in his artwork version, as they both have a crystal, and have the same torso. Chilbo's crystal is bigger, however. *He is the second Mixel to have claws, the first being Hoogi and the third being Tungster. *The way his head is on a ball joint is similar to Vampos. *He is the first and only Mixel so far to have articulated eyes. *His upper jaw is similar to Rokit's. *He is the tallest of the 2015 Frosticons. *He is the only 2015 Frosticon who is not cycloptic. *When decoded, his code is a play on "know-it-all". *He's the first Mixel with a visible brain. *He has the largest amount of pieces of all the Frosticons. *He has a personality very similar to Dribbal's. Both act like know-it-alls. *Although he has a crystal atop his head, it is brick-built; Slumbo and Shuff use smaller, singular crystals. *In Mixels Rush, he is seen randomly moving his mouth up and down, much like Balk. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 2 Merchandise Games *Mixels Rush Other External Links *Instructions on LEGO.com Category:Frosticons Category:2015 Category:Series 5 Category:Mixels Category:Ice Category:Crystals Category:Prominent Eyebrows Category:Bucked Teeth Mixels Category:Two teeth Category:Overbite Category:Mixels with Claws Category:One toe Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Mixels with two Fingers Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Moving Fingers Category:Fangs Category:Male characters Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Mixels with unique hands Category:Elemental arms Category:Tallest Mixels Category:Most pieces Mixels Category:Smart Mixels Category:Ball-jointed arms Category:Mixels Rush Category:Asymmetrical Mixels Category:Elemental Head Category:Elemental Hands